


Hollow Vessel Requests

by Hollow_Vessel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Character Death, Other, Rain, Requests, Shadelord!Ghost, oneshots, void, ~1k words each
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel
Summary: Requests taken from Tumblr!!!Various SFW Hollow Knight Oneshots !!
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 33





	1. Void of Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost post shadelord ending meets PK

Cold. Yet familiar. Warm. Yet dark.

Swirling. But still. Shouting. But quiet.

Being one with the void felt like walking through a crowd, brushing the shoulders of others as you went by. They weren’t sure where they were going, only that they weren’t alone, and had never truly been alone.

But even in togetherness, there is loneliness. A longing to break free of restraints.

The void was restless. Whether this was directly influenced by the knight or not, they couldn’t be sure. But something stirred within. A desire to leave, take their siblings away from this mass graveyard.  
Tie up loose ends.  
Check on their living siblings, whom they had barely witnessed a glance of before every single event that had conspired.

The second- no, maybe third or fourth climb out of the void. It was easy this time. Platforms before viewed as hard to reach, barely possible jumps and scrambled and flailings, were easy footrests. Their huge, incorporeal feeling form was loose, tendrils of void and shadow flowed around their limbs and shoulders, and head. 

As they reached the summit of the insurmountable, spike-covered cliff face, their form wavered and tapered. They were smaller. Not as small as they had once been, but the size, of maybe a rather large beetle. Their many eyes remained, as did their large horns atop their head. Their limbs still appeared as fluid as water, body as black as pitch. Still, they felt their power within, close, like and undisturbed just below the surface of thin ice, yearning to lash out, but remaining calm.

The Ancient Basin was different now. Once it had been an uncomfortable contrast to any other place they had visited. The walls looking bug-made and artificial, halls empty, floor smooth to harshly contrast the naturally formed caverns of before.  
The void had taken and taken. The knight had not commanded this, or facilitated it. It was merely the unlocked nature of it. To reclaim lands that had once belonged to it. 

Though they knew of this, they couldn’t help the spike of concern in their chest. Seeing void drift upwards from chasms in the floors gave them a feeling of urgency. But to do what?...

Something else here called to them, oddly. It reminded them of something... But they couldn’t quite remember it. Or, they could. But it was fuzzy and no real words could be paired with it. 

Their siblings spoke of familiarity. There was an innate desire to seek out the source of this feeling. And so they would walk, fueled by the encouraging voices of their siblings, of the void’s desire to reach for whatever power lurked, to grab it and absorb it for themself. 

As they walked, they grew accustomed to their altered surroundings. They found it more pleasant than it had been before, with void sprouting from the walls and ceilings and rock. 

Soon, they came upon a bridge of sorts, that stretched through the dark cavern for a singular source of light. The gate to a forgotten kingdom.

The knight froze, familiarity taking over for a moment, and they found themself in a trance, walking towards the kingsmould which had long since leaked it’s void into a puddle beneath it, staining the stone and its armor alike. 

It came as instinct. They reached for their dream nail, but found nothing. But something told them that they wouldn’t need it.

A slash of their claws, and a flash of white consumed them. 

The Knight found themself... in their old form. Shell, mask, cloak and all. They tilted their head slightly to the notion, before taking note of their surroundings.

The White Palace wasn’t much different from how it had been before. A once magnificent building now reduced to rubble and ruin. Obscured by clouds and bright light that seemed to have no source. Movements were fluid but felt odd. Dreamlike, they guessed.

The only way forward was to walk, and so they would. They knew the route, and the unlocked path they had gotten through painstaking parkour. Something in the air felt different. It was making their shade squirm in their shell.

Maybe they had gotten used to their large form. Too used to it, they thought. They would edge closer and closer to the areas deeper into the palace that buzzed with sawblades. The hum of them seemed to get a rise out of them. Shadows flickered and faded at their shoulders, and from their eyes.

They stiffened, gripping at their familiar cloak. Calm.

But something felt odd in the air. Magic, soul magic flickering. Flickering weakly. 

A moment of stillness and reconciliation and their swirling shade would calm itself enough for them to jump through the small amounts of parkour standing between them and the throne room.

Occasionally, the void would poke at their mind and cloak and horns. But the knight didn’t mind. Soon, they were in the throne room. But instead of the ‘dead’ body from before, there was nothing. The dust looked disturbed in the room. The knight tilted their head to the side, gawking at the signs.

The whisperings spinning around their head increased in volume and franticness.

After a few moments, they went looking. It didn’t take very long to find what had been calling them. For a while, they had had a sick feeling of familiarity. Pieces were clicking into place and creating a nauseating image.

The king. Of course, his light had called them once, all of their siblings as well, to climb. And climb they had all tried and toiled to. 

The walk through the rest of the palace was oddly cathartic. It wasn’t a place they knew, yet it felt like they should. Unfamiliar hallways, silence unpolluted by buzzing saws and metallic machinery churning. The floor fell away in some places to nothingness below, clouds and clouds and bright light with nothing but a promise of warmth and resting.

The metaphorical light of the wyrm, they could tell, was close.

And then they saw him. The whispering hushed for a moment before erupting. The knight wouldn’t visibly react, even when the shades around their legs would jut out, and lingered around them. 

Before them was a wyrm. An old one, with a crack in his mask that they recognized. They had caused that.

The king turned in their waltz, old and graying robe swishing with the movement.

No words were exchanged as he watched the knight walk closer and closer, darkness growing and turbulently writhing around them.

His gaze slowly slid up to their rising one. The king didn’t say anything, even while their surroundings became darker, and murkier. The dream essence in the area seemed to evacuate the hallway. And the king only watched with a calm solemness, blank eyes showing regrets softened by time.


	2. Rainy day Grollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title of this chapter says  
> Fluff!

Living life after.. All of everything, it felt slow and calm, no rushing flurry of events or impending doom leering over everyone’s shoulders, weighing on their shoulders. It was peaceful, tranquil, something much preferable to the times long past. Or, perhaps not so long past. But, in the time that had passed… Healing, the land healed. The bugs of Hallownest awoke and healed. Things were a gentle lull, quiet.  
But it wasn’t stagnant, far from it in fact. It was something for Hollow to.. Get used to, after so long of going through the same routines, the same day, repeated over and over again. Their time sealed away. True stagnation was something that they were familiar with, sickened by. 

Deep down, they knew that it was over, that they were fine. Plants slowly grew, moved, the wind blew and the sky seemed to finally lose its dim hue… And yet, days such as this one reminded them that things were fine, even when the sky became gray, the air cold and charged, and everyone tucked away snuggly in their cozy little homes.  
With warmth curled up against their chest, silky soft fur brushing against their shell, and delicate claws looped around their sides. A low purr radiated from them as they savored the warmth of their significant other. Grimm.. He was such a comfort in their life, Hollow.. Wasn’t sure if they would be quite as okay if not for the former nightmare god. 

The room surrounding was cold, a bit chilly. Hollow didn’t mind-... Well, perhaps they did slightly. Grimm must’ve been feeling the low temperature as well. His fluff was puffed up, making him appear extra soft. And he was, and so, so warm.  
Rain drummed steadily against the window, and through the white, see-through curtains, gray light danced, only slightly dim in comparison to the vase of glowing white flowers which stood on an end table against the window.

Living on the surface was something new, pleasant. With no ceiling above their head, they felt free. And much less cramped, giving their tall height and inconvenient horns. Though doorways presented a slight issue..

A soft chirrup left them, as they would shift a bit beneath Grimm and move him gently, shifting to sit up in a slightly more comfortable way. Maneuvering with one less limb was always a challenge, but perhaps they were growing used to it. The bat who had practically been utilized as a security blanket would yawn as he was shifted, lifting himself off of them in a way that didn’t push down on them. His crimson eyes would blink away tiredness, and his puffed up fur seemed to twitch for a moment.

“My love..” He would say, voice soft and gentle, still quiet from drowsiness. 

Hollow watched as he got up, then glanced to the sight before them. The vase resting atop the table, with a backdrop of raindrops on a window pane. The delicate, beautiful flowers which sat, facing the window. Their glow.. Hollow stared at them, chirping quietly. They really were Hollow’s favorite...  
Grimm would follow his beloved’s gaze, taking the hint. He stared at the flowers for a good few moments, before nuzzling to Hollow’s side, now sitting beside them. “You really have a knack for gardening..” He would say, gaze quickly becoming half-lidded and expression softening. 

Hollow gave a chirp, and would put their arm around Grimm, pulling him close in a practiced, gentle way. Grimm would allow it, simply sighing and looking up to them. “Is there anything you would like to do today, my beloved?” His voice bordered on a purr. He knew that the other was restless, staying indoors like this. And that they often needed prompting to admit their desires.. But he loved them, and was fully willing and able to help them adjust to their new life. 

Grimm watched the other, who stared at the vase across the room for a long moment, and then shook their head slightly. Grimm waited, still watching them with a curiosity that prompted another response. They would pause and stare at him. With a bit of hesitation, and maneuvering, they would move their hand into Grimm’s view. ‘Walk?’ They would slowly sign out, their head tilting, looking exaggerated due to their mask shape.

A gentle smile formed on Grimm’s face, and he would nod. “Of course. I would love to, my darling.” 

The taller of the two would chirp, and press their mask to his face. Something akin to a kiss.. Perhaps a nuzzle, and then they would stand from the couch with more energy than Grimm thought they had. A foolish premonition, he knew. 

Hollow would walk to their front door, and pick up their rain cloak, shrugging it over their shoulders, and then grabbing the black umbrella that lay resting against the wall beside the door. They turned and offered it to Grimm, holding it gingerly, as if it were the most delicate bouquet of flowers.  
Grimm would stride over, shaking his fur, and then running his claws along his head to flatten some of it down. “Why thank you.” He would say, taking the sheathed umbrella. He would wait until Hollow opened the door to open it, and hold it above his head. Whilst he disliked the rain… 

Hollow would bound outside into the rain, standing still for a moment and allowing the feeling of drops hitting their head and sliding off of their cloak to encompass them. It was one of their favorite things.. When they were smaller, those infrequent visits to the city with their… father.  
They would give a chirp, as they reached to take Grimm’s free hand. The troupe master’s hand was warm, as it always was. It was such a comfort. 

The bat held the umbrella in a way that only covered himself, knowing that his partner would much rather savor the rain, even if it was a frequent occurrence in the valley. He would twist the umbrella a bit, watching the rain slick off of it in a spiralling way. It would splash the other, who only softly chirruped in response, gazing towards him. Their eyes were blank, but loving. Grimm smiled as the pair treaded down the paved path, leaning closer to his beloved and closing his eyes. He didn’t mind the rain, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can put requests in the comments if you want? SFW only!
> 
> Or send to my HK tumblr: A-Hollow-Vessel


End file.
